Fight For Me And I Will Fight For You
by Its-Love-Not-Lust
Summary: It's the Year 3000 and entertainment has taken a...new approach. Naruto a run away Champion finds him self with the Prince of "Pets" Sasuke Uchiha, but not under the most desirable of all circumstances. Will Naruto be recaptured or will he and Sasuke...


**Ok so I think this pairing has too many dark sad ending crazy make me mad make me cry stories. I'm a big softy at heart so yeah don't like happy endings don't read lol**

**Disclamer!!! I don't own this show if I did well...it couldn't be shown on Cartoon Network!**

**OH! OK so this came to mind with me because I love animal fanfics....**

**So enjoy the story and comment if you like! I just really would like to know if I should continue it ya know so review this lol just to let me know someone is reading it :D But feel free to leave your own comment or idea of how you would like this story to go!**

**Ok I will let you read now!**

**Summery**

It's the Year 3000 and entertainment has taken a...new approach. Naruto a run away Champion finds him self with the Prince of "Pets" Sasuke Uchiha, but not under the most desirable of all circumstances. Will Naruto be recaptured or will he and Sasuke be able to build a utopia.

* * *

Thousands of people fill the large, dark, circular stadium that holds a massive clear sphere in the middle. Thousands of cheers and cries for the up and coming event become white noise amongst the space. Bright white lights pour into the currently empty sphere waiting to welcome the contestants of the night.

It's the year 3000 and battles, specifically weapon battles, have become the center of the entertainment world. The United States, where the battles of champions are held, was the first to introduce this form of entertainment. People all over the world flock to witness the epic fights that unfold within stadium walls, which are strategically placed everywhere in the country. But these battles are not just any old weapon battles with blades, and guns...no these are 'Pet' battles. 'Pets' that resemble the animals found all around the world. Wolves, lions, snakes, deer, butterflies (not highly recommended in 'Pet' battle unless used as a healer or is a alpha male) leopards, cheetahs, dogs, frogs (once more not highly recommended only one has actually become a champion) and the list goes on, are all found within some random stadiums holding at some point.

To make this clearer, these pets are genetically enhanced and/or have grown a mutated strand of DNA over time. This changes their, their referring to the 'pets', overall physical appearance and phycological standing. Though there are those who believe this form of entertainment inhuman there are others who believe these animals were designed just for our use.

These 'pets' have 2-has not been recognized yet forms. The body of the animal which they resemble of course and...

That of a human.

Many scientist believe this mutated strand was created for their physical adaptation to the world that they live in now, and others believe they are just trying to eradicate humans and start a new race of superior there is no doubt in anyones mind that they are the superior beings. Why is this?

Because these "Pets" have something that is naturally placed within them. Something within them that naturally makes them weapons. Roxa is it's name. Roxa is energy that can be manipulated into many things. Roxa is a strong energy that humans do not posses. Roxa may not be strong in all pets but those that it is strong in are hunted down and captured. Roxa is energy that can be formed into physical objects and depending on the animals Roxa it is primarily designed for defense or offense. Healing abilities along with different types of paralysis are found in defensive pets, and blades, wings, claws, and projectile nightmares are found in offensive pets. Rarely is defense and offense found in a single body, and this is where the inhuman portion comes in, the pets owners...whether this bond of master and pet is forced or is not, will sometimes genetically _enhance_ their pets DNA to either breed a stronger breed, gain the defense and offense ability's in battle to make more money and get more fame, make them more to their (referring to the master) liking, or...

to make them into killing machines.

Right now you are witnessing a 'Pet' battle and I hope you enjoy it because the pets sure as hell (most of the time) don't.

_**" Contestants! Are you ready!?" **_a booming voice sounds over the overly hyped crowd as if to tantalize them more by asking a question he already knows the answer too.

_**" Tonight is the night you all have been waiting for! You dear audience will be witness to the one who will become champion of Texas!" **_If it is even possible the crowd becomes wilder and more noise erupts into the confined area.

_**" Since I care for your sanity dear fans I introduce tonights contestants...pft as if you did not already know! Which I would be very surprised if you truly didn't." **_Small bouts of laughter fill the stadium.

_**" Tonight you will bare witness to Master Orochimaru's pet Kabuto!" **_Some cheers and mostly boos sound off in the stadium as if this is not what they came to see. _**"Kabuto is in the blue corner! He is a rare specimen that ... well i can't even tell that part ha! Ok and what most of you came for we have Master Danzo and his pet Kyuubi!" **_This is obviously what this crowd was waiting for as the stadium erupts in cheers and screams of _"have my babies Danzo!"_ and _"I love me that sexy Kyuubi how much for one night!?"_

**_"Kyuubi is in the red corner! He is a sexy little thing but don't let looks fool you he has _never_ lost a fight and well...we will just see about tonight. Now without further ado I give you Kyuubi vs Kabuto! Contestants are you ready!?"_**

****A blue spotlight with a coiled up cobra within it springs forth into the dark sky above. Immediately after a red spotlight with a fox that has its back to you and it's head facing towards you slaps the sky along with the blue light. Now every one with in the area will know the battle has begun and they don't have any idea what they are missing...well you can always get it on holo-TV (Hologram television) for just 19.99 which is a fraction of the price people pay to see it live.

Two objects from either side fall into the sphere...well if you look up close you see that those two objects actually jumped into the sphere but whatever.

It seems as if they are floating in water as they hover above the ground yet look as if they are standing upon a solid surface.

A sickly pale, white haired, boy with thick glasses who is wearing a blue ankle band and a confident smirk on his face lands with all the grace it can possibly muster...especially since he can't see what exactly it is he is standing on.

The pet from the red corner lands and sits down gracefully with a slight twitch to it's tail.

"Orochimaru...I'm surprised. Are you that scared you will lose to my Kyuubi that you would transform your pet so soon?" a deep voice with malice and ice speaks to it's enemy.

"Mmn Dearest Danzo I would never be afraid of such a young-ling... what were you thinking bringing that absolutely delicious looking thing out here...he's more for the bed than he is for a fight..." an equally nasty and deep voice sneers.

Young-lings normally can not fight, only have one form, and are very cute because they have not grown into their adulthood forms. Some young-lings...powerful! And a force to be reckoned with though very uncommon...very very uncommon. But if a young-ling is caught...they are normally meant for the bed or a child's companion.

Orochimaru continued his nasty statement by saying "Have you bed him yet Danzo? Mmmm, I'm sure he's a great fuck! I bet you your wrapped around his little finger and thats how he got you to let him out here. Because really he doesn't want to fight! He just wants to die or get severely hurt so he can get away from you. Hmmm? No answer Danzo? Oh aren't you just the composed one! Well if I am wrong, I will be glad to take the young-ling off your hands...have you fucked him yet? I would love to get into that tight little-"

"Enough of this foolishness! Do not judge Kyuubi by his looks or this battle shall be useless to him. Know that your stupidity is nothing short of unwanted. He will gain no experience if you misjudge him as your opponent."

"So you want me to beat him to death? Danzo Danzo if you don't want him that bad...I'll take him..." No sooner had Orochimaru uttered the sound 'hi-' did Danzo attack. He had enough of this conversation and it was making this man very angry.

"Kyuubi! Attack!"

There are certain commands that everyone must give: attack, defend, move, finish (if you think you can finish the battle), heal (if pet is capable), and withdraw. However it's how you train your pet along with that command that makes it unique to the master and is what also makes that command more than just a word.

A beautiful, sleek, blood red fox with a white tipped and what would be qualified as a way to large fluffy tail to not be considered cute is adorned with two large blood red ears that fit proportionally on it's head, the left one tipped in black and the right one tipped in white, holds the most captivating azure sparkling blue eyes that are outlined with what one could perceive as black natural eyeliner that makes the foxes eyes stand out almost seductively in contras to the rest of the magnificent creachers body.

The stunning animal nods it's head in an affirmative motion not even sparing a glance to its master in recognition like how most pets do, gets up from it's sitting position, crouches down, makes no sound and is gone in a nano-second. Being invisible to the naked eye and undetectable to the senses sends all kinds of shivers down it's opponents and viewers spines.

"What is this!? This has never been an attack of yours Danzo! What the fuck kind of mind games are you play-fuck! Kabuto defend!" But it was to late, jaws that lock, clamp down on the sickly pale thing (don't really care to describe something that's going to be...) a delicate looking white dipped paw presses harshly against the neck that is connected to the body that has met the floor.

Two commands are shouted at once.

"Na-Kyuubi! Finish!" one with near giddiness, and another

"Kabuto! Move!" frantic.

Kyuubi twisted his neck to the side as if to break the sickly pale things neck but was met with air.

A white cobra slithered a good distance away in a vain attempt to get it's thoughts together and to put some distance between him and his opponent.

A white paw lands on it's neck once more except it applies pressure like no other.

"Finish!" the command was given once more.

"Evolve!"

Depending on the pet and how high there Roxa is along with how you train your pet, forced evolution can be a command.

The sickly pale boy is back once again.

Teeth like a chainsaw spring upon the newly transformed boy and blood splatters the side of the sphere. Slowly the blood falls all the way to the bottom of the sphere and out of view.

"Attack!" Orochimaru bellows.

"Attack!" Danzo mirrors.

Orochimaru's Kabuto's eyes light up with a bright blue signaling Roxa is being used in large quantities and envelops his body in a flash of light.

Kyuubi's blue eyes hummed with a deeper blue and then flashed his paw became encased with the Roxa and formed a large, frighteningly sharp, blue, massive claw.

The two pets clashed in a fashion that seemed to be in mid air due to the appearance the sphere gave off.

A horrific scream sounded off and all fell silent...then roars of approval fell over the pets.

A severed arm floated over to the side of the sphere and Kabuto shoots up from his bloody position on the floor to go retrieve his arm before it was too late. When he did grab it the command "Withdraw" was solemnly given.

_**"...Well folks...you just witnessed what I believe to be the shortest champion Pet Battle in history...and the winner is KYUUBI!!!"**_

__More cheers erupt for the beautiful fox that just sits in the middle of the sphere.

"Fuck! Ah Mmn! Damn it! Danz-an-anzo...STOP! FUCK PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!"

Danzo was beyond pissed and beyond reasoning.

"Did you hear him Naruto? Did you _hear_ Orochimaru?"

A small boy with golden hair and azure eyes was pinned to a wall by his neck while having his clothes removed from his body.

"He says you have me wrapped around your little finger? That's a very wrong assumption isn't it Naruto?"

Tears ran down the boys face because he knew if he tried to get away he would only be hurt worst.

"Danzo! Da ha ahhhnzo your not gonna listen to such a weahAHweak bastard are you?!" small tan hands reach up to grab the massive hand that constricts his air ways.

"No, no you are right." slowly the grip loosened and Naruto almost cried his relief. Then suddenly the grip re-tightens.

"You belong to me now and forever do you understand that?" a cold voice claims. Shivers roll down Naruto's spine.

"There is a reason you do not warm my bed. I have bigger plans for you." In a sickeningly affectionate sign Danzo's tongue rolls from Naruto's chin all the way up to his hair line.

A quick slap to his ass and he is dropped to the floor with a Danzo sweeping out of the room as if he just proved why world peace will never happen to the world and was proud of it.

"Fuck you Danzo... I'm out of here."

Naruto has been caught for about 3 months prior because he was protecting a pack of young-lings and was over powered by several older pets. He held his own pretty damn well till he was tranquilized...about 18 times...along with the several adult pets. A shock collar hangs about his neck with enough voltage to put a man to death.

Naruto stayed this long because he hoped, due to his kind nature, he would have been able to change Danzo's heart. But today was the last straw. Danzo let some weak words get to his mind. And Naruto knows that this means he will now try and keep a tighter leash on him. Naruto wasn't going to stay long enough to see this happen.

Naruto growled and red Roxa enveloped his body. At first he was shocked for using unauthorized Roxa without the master's permition, but slowly he could no longer feel it. Small hands reach up and yank at the collar. It snaps and the Roxa disappears.

A little drained Naruto pants a bit but wastes no time for he knows Danzo will be back soon to apologize and convince Naruto that he is only thinking of what is best for the young-ling.

Naruto transforms into his fox form known as the killer "Kyuubi" and darts off with stealth and cunning that only a fox can posses and finds the nearest exit.

_'Fuck him and everybody else, I just want to be free...it's bad enough I don't have a family...fuck this depressing shit!'_

As Naruto continues to sprint down hallways with memorized grace he realizes the only thing he is grateful for under Danzo and will surely miss by making this decision...

_'Good bye sweet Ramen!!!'_

He slinked to the back entrance and when he spotted no guards he created spikes that lined his fox body out of blue Roxa, flipped into a ball, sliced the window open , and took off like a bullet. He headed to the dense forest behind the scary large home and only when he heard voices did he make a risky move.

He summoned the last of the blue Roxa he could muster created wings and flew over head. He would have approximately 30 mins to find a safe place to sleep and regain his Roxa and not get caught for the night.

* * *

**Ok! So I am a lazy ass writer and I just wanted to get this up fast lol this is the prologers lol should i continue? Or does it suck?  
**

**You like it? You love it? You hate it?! What tell me! I'm not a mind reader lol  
**


End file.
